Adelaine Triell
Adelaine is played by Ozzy. Appearence Due to living in a polluted city, Delainey has characteristics unlike normal humans. Her hair is a deep red and, while most people's eyes are blue, brown, green, or a mixture of the three, her eyes are the color of violets. She is around 5'4 and about 105 pounds. She has a petite figure and is very flexible. She has the body type of a cheerleader, small but very strong. Personality'' '' She is usually very shy and quiet, but that quickly changes during battles. Being a trainer is her one true passion, atleast that she knows of. During battles, she is very spirited. Also, she is very curious. She is always the first to investigate things that catch her interest. She loves to laugh, a trait gained by being raised by the mischievous ghost-type pokemon. Biography Christopher and Elizabeth Triell were breeders from Johto. They had decided to travel all throught Johto and Sinnoh, studying different pokemon and even bringing some back to their home in Ecruteak City. They had traveled for years, learning new things and eventually came to the Furoh region. This region fascinated them, so they chose to stay. They moved into Lenoilia, an abandoned city filled with ghosts and criminals. They themselves had begun a life of crime, but it didn't last long. Not long after moving to Lenoilia, they had a daughter named Adelaine and she was nicknamed Delainey. She was different from the other children, having violet colored eyes. They were not exactly sure why this happened, but they believed that it was because of the pollution filled city in which they lived. Her parents were afraid that they would be found and they did not want to lose their only child. They hid in an old mansion that was falling apart. When Delainey was three, her parents had left. They just dissapeared. The little girl cried for hours, but no one came for her. She eventually cried herself to sleep and then a few pokemon came out of the shadows, watching her. A Haunter flew around her, studying the child. It stayed ther until she woke up and tried to cheeer her up. Moments later, a Banette had brought her food. She was raised by these ghost-type pokemon. along with many others. When Delainey was old enough, she started going to school in Gigarte. The point of this school wasn't just to learn about the world and everything in it, but to also learn about battling. They never actually battled there, because of the fear that it pollute their city, only learned the aspects of batteling. Delainey was always at the top of her classes and always one of the top battlers. She wasn't the best, but she was close and did the best she could. None of the students would talk to her, because of her intellect and because of the rumors. They believed that if they went near her, they would be cursed. None of this was true and none of it bothered her. She had grown up with almost no human interaction, so people avoiding her was better for her. Besides ghost-types, Delainey seems to also have a strong connection with fire-types. When she first started school, around the age of seven, she was given a Cyndaquil as her first pokemon. This Cyndaquil, which she named Axel, was very protective. He never left Delainey's side. Delainey didn't start her journey until she was fifteen. She had came home from school one day and found a note with money attached. It stated that the money was for her journey and was signed by her parents. She quickly said goodbye to her ghost-type friends and left on her journey. She plans to find out what happened to her parents and eventually travel to Johto, in hopes of finding more family. She went to the closest Poke Mart and bought what she needed, then left. Within ten minutes, she came across her first pokemon, a female Swinub. Using her Cyndaquil, it didn't take long to catch the Ice-type pokemon. She walked for a little longer and found a little Taillow sitting alone it the middle of the road. She walked closer and noticed that it was injured. She helped the little bird as much as she could, then ran to the closest Pokemon center. She waited for it to be healed and then decided to bring the Taillow on her journey, after it followed he for about an hour. Starting Pokemon Caught Pokemon Phoebe 9 (Bio later) Moves: Screech, Psywave, Spite Pokemon Egg Lapras Category:Characters